Chase: The Night stalker Oo
by chack4ever
Summary: Chase can't help but love Spicer, but he can't tell him. Soo he jsut stalks him in his sleep  oneshot LEMON YAOI! JackXChase chack if you dont like yaoi dont read!


DISCLAIMER: I dont own Xiaolin Showdown cries nor do i own any of the characters...I only write these sick fantasies because the little person in my head tells me to

WARNING: LOTSA YAOI! if you dont like guy on guy, dont read it. plain and simple.

This is my very first chack YAY! I'm very proud. I know it's short and demented, but it was at like, 5 oclock in the morning tthat i wrote it and i was watching random shows on the comedy netwotk it contains CHACK! (btw if u dun know what chack is, its JackXChase) ENJOY! and plz reveiw if you can.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase stood there, watching the pale albino youth sleep. Spicer was so beautiful. With his pale skin and red hair. Chase had gotten into a bad habit of sneaking into Jacks room at night. He couldn't help it. He loved Spicer so much, but he couldn't tell him. He had a reputation to keep up. He saw Spicer every day and the way the boy worship him was just plain adorable. But Chase could never tell him that.

So he just sat there...and watched...

Jack stirred in his sleep. Chase smiled _"hes probably dreaming. how cute." _

"Nguh...C-chase...uh..." The boy moaned in his sleep.

This caught Chase's attention. Spicer was...dreaming about him?

He leaned in closer to Spicer.

"Chase...more! oh yes Chase more!"

Chases cheeks turned a deep red. He tried his hardest not to wake the boy up. But it was so hard. He wanted him so badly.

He decided after a few minutes, he couldn't take it! He didn't give a shit about his reputation anymore. He wanted Spicer and he wanted him now!

And when Chase wanted something, Chase got it.

He softly nudged Jack

"Spicer...Spicer" He whispered.

Jack stirred. "hhhmmmmm uh...what the..." He murmered

Jack slowly opened one eye. He saw the dark overlord staring back at him, smiling.

Both of Jack's eyes opened and he jump up.

"Ch...ch...chase! you...I...your..."

"SSShhh... calm down Spicer"

"What are you doing in my room?!" Jack shouted

"I...uh... i... wanted to see you."

Jack raised one eyebrow. Who there hell was this? or was he still dreaming?

"Chase?"

"Yes Spicer?"

"Your Chase?"

"...Yes..."

"Are you a dream?" Jack said, reaching out a hand.

"No, Jack, this is quite real."

"Then what are you..."

Jack never really got to finish his sentence, because Chase had pulled him up and onto his lips. He kissed Spicer passionatly, gradualy slipping his tounge into the boys mouth.

Jack couldn't belive what was happening! He had dreamed about this so many times, but this one felt...so real. He felt Chase's hand moving down into his night pants. He slowly slid down the shiny material, leaving only Jacks boxers. Jack didnt sleep with a shirt, so there was no need to worry about that. That's when Jack noticed that all Chase was wearing was his dark pants. All his armour and his shirt was already gone. Spicer shyly reached his hands down to the waistband of Chase's pants. He slipped one hand under the waistband, and pulled them down slowly. Chase had already gotten Spicer fully naked and was practically on top of him, his hand travelling in between Spicer's legs. Jack let out a long moan. Chase smiled as he felt Jack's shaky hands attemping to get Chase fully naked too. After Spicer had succeded in his task, Chase started to drag his tounge down the white skin of Jack. Jack's body started to shake. It was sensational. He tried to get some control, but failed. Chase paused momentarily to tease Jack's nipples. He moaned loudly.

"C-C-Chase! uh...nugh...it feels so good!"

The moaning just spurred Chase on even more. One hand reached down between spicers leg and rubbed hard on Jack erect cock. It caused Jack to shiver even more. He brought his tounge down, and ran it up Spicer's long member. As he was doing this, he reached a few fingers up and put them into Jack's mouth. Jack wet them. Then, in one quick motion, Chase flipped Spicer onto his knees and shoved 2 fingers into Jacks entrance.

"AH!! CHASE!!!!! IT...HURTS!!!" Jack cried out.

Chase didn't want to hurt Spicer, but he knew once he found his prostate, Spicer would forget all about the pain. So he pushed around a little with his fingers, and then shouved himself into Jack, ramming straight into his prostate.

A wave of pleasure washed over Jack. It was at first painful, but now all Spicer could feel was pleasure.

"Oh, CHASE! HARDER!!!! PLEASE!!!!"

The dragon, evil lord was happy to answer Jack's plea, and rammed in harder. Jack screamed. "CHASE!!!!! UHHH...YES!"

a few minutes later, Jack came, followed by Chase. Both of them collapsed onto Jacks bed, panting. After catching his breath, Chase managed to say something.

"J-jack...i love you."

"I...I...I love you too Chase."


End file.
